


With Pleasure

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	With Pleasure

Nick stared out the window as Ty drove them back to the station. He tried to ignore the sounds of the asshole in the back who was finally coming around after Ty had practically knocked the guy out in that alley.  
He also tried to ignore the guy’s growling about police brutality and his yapping about who the hell cared if he knocked that little hooker around.  
"Dude if you had any sense of self preservation you would shut the fuck up" Ty caught the guy’s eye in the mirror. "My partners pretty cranky right now and this will only end badly for you."  
"You think i give a shit? I didn’t do anything and you let that bitch walk. He fucking bit me!"  
Nick sighed “Ty pull over”  
"No fucking way Irish. Just ignore that asshole"  
"Pull the fucking car over" Just picturing Kelly’s face was pissing him off again. His pretty face all battered like that…fuck Nick wanted to punch that asshole in his back seat so damn hard.  
"Nope. Not gonna happen" Ty sing songed. He looked over at his partner as he pulled into their precinct and killed the engine. "Soooo i’m not gonna have to restrain the asshole and you at the same time right? Because even i am not that skilled.”  
Nick gritted his teeth and didn’t say anything.  
"Nick? Come on man. Do i need to get Digger out here to assist us?"  
"No. i won’t do anything stupid ok" He yanked open the door and got out the car. Taking deep breathes of the night air. He yanked the back door open and reached in to drag the asshole out.  
"Hey you can’t manhandle me like this!"  
Ty rounded the car just as Nick pushed the guy in the direction off the station doors causing him to trip over his booted feet.  
"God dammit Nick!"  
"Oops" Nick shrugged "Clumsy guy isn’t he"  
Ty shook his head at his partner and reached down to help the guy up. He was flailing and yelling as his face had smashed into the concrete when he’d fallen.  
"You broke my fucking nose!" the guy was yelling  
"Ouchies" Ty said in spite of trying to play by the rules. The guy’s nose probably was not broken by the fall but it did look pretty fucked up and scraped thanks to the jagged concrete walkway. "That’s gonna leave a bruise."  
"I’m gonna sue your pig ass" he yelled at Nick.  
Nick got up in the guy’s face “I would shut up now if i were you. or i will tell all those lovely guys in holding that we brought you in because you’re a perv who tried to lure a kid to his house.”  
The guys muddy brown eyes widened “You can’t do that! do you know what they’ll do to me?!” he squeaked. “That guy was just a nobody hooker! You can’t do this to me just for that!”  
Nick sighed again “Ty, please get this piece of shit out of my face”  
"With pleasure"  
*********************************************************************  
Kelly tried to make as little noise as possible when he got back to the house, but of course he ran into Clancy who’s eyes went round at the sight of his face  
"Oh my god Kels!" she gasped  
"Keep your voice down please" he begged. he didn’t know if Liam was around but he didn’t need for the man to go ape shit because his merchandise was fucked up. Not that it was his fault but he didn’t think Liam would give a shit.  
Michelle Clancy grabbed him by his arm dragged him to the kitchen “Let me at least put some ice on your face.”  
Kelly let her take him to the kitchen and force him into a chair. She was the one who always mothered the girls and guys at the house. He’d always thought she was too good for this life, but he had never asked her what her story was.  
He had the orphan turned to the streets to make ends meet story, but he didn’t know what was hers. She was one of Liam’s best girls though, always bringing in the dough. but then again, she was on the high end side of the business, being a fancy escort and all.  
Kelly hadn’t graduated to such status as yet. He was still too rough around the edges, according to Liam, for that side of things just yet.  
He winced when she pressed a bag of frozen peas to his face and sat down at the table.  
"I’m going to talk to Liam about easing you off the these street runs" Michelle said  
"What? No! just…don’t say anything."  
Michelle shook her head “Look at your god damn face Kelly!Who did this to you?!”  
"Just some over eager John." He shrugged his shoulders and winced at the pain the simple motion produced. "O’Flaherty showed up like a damn white knight though"  
"That cop rescued you?"  
"Yeah"  
"And what…he just let you walk home like this?" she was clearly outraged by the thought.  
Kelly patted Michelle’s hand reassuringly “He didn’t let me do anything. I left on my own two feet” Kelly tried not to think about the look in Detective Nick O’Flaherty’s eyes when he’d refused to let them help him. The guy probably had a saviour complex or something.  
"Well, at least he didn’t try to arrest you" Michelle huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.  
"Nah, not this time at least" he grinned.  
"Kelly, this isn’t exactly funny"  
"What do you want me to say? this is our life ok. It comes with risks and pretty cops trying to play hero"  
Michelle cocked her head at his words “Pretty cops? So you think O’ Flaherty is pretty do you?”  
Kelly shrugged like he hadn’t even really thought about it “Well i guess that ginger vibe he’s got going isn’t so bad”  
Michelle laughed “Kels, do you have a crush on the detective?”  
"What? No way. That’s crazy"  
"Yes, that would be quite a crazy idea wouldn’t it love”  
Kelly and Michelle froze at that voice. Liam Bell strolled into the kitchen like he owned the place, and well he damn well did.  
He reached out and removed the bag of peas from Kelly’s face. “Now then, how about you tell me what this is all about hmm”


End file.
